


Waiting Game

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Series: 100 Word Challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Makes a Deal with The Shadow (Supernatural), Non-binary character, Post-Episode: s14e08 Byzantium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: The Shadow has no issue waiting to collect on Castiel's debt.Part of my 100 word drabble
Series: 100 Word Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/425032
Kudos: 7





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> lots of thanks to [pingnova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingnova/pseuds/pingnova) for checking me on my pronouns

Ze hates consciousness. Hates the constant noise, the wailing, the grief. Angels, demons, ze doesn’t care — they’re all pathetic, worthless atoms in the bucket of eternity. Ze just wants to _sleep_. 

But ze can’t. Ever since Castiel woke zir up, it’s _too loud_ , they never _shut up_ , their dreams are screaming. 

Ze waits. Twitches through the emptiness. One day, Castiel will return, and ze will make him _hurt,_ worse than the other worthless atoms who twitch and cry in a dream they can’t escape. 

Castiel _will_ be happy. Then, ze will _crush_ him. 

For that sight, ze will enjoy wakefulness.


End file.
